Free
by Skittles the Sugar Fairy
Summary: Bit of counter drabble to Rain. A young man watches another dance in the rain and contemplates the reason for his dancing


**_Authoress Note: This is a little counter drabble thing, with someone watching Yuusuke dance and sway to the rhythm of the storm. And also, I am a dork. Animethon is in two weeks, not days.  
_  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(**  
  
A young man, of about 300 years or so sat in a tall oak tree at the edge of a wide meadow. He was watching another boy whom he often fought side by side with.  
  
The young school boy was standing in the middle of the meadow with his face pointing upwards to the heavens.  
  
A wind blew through the trees, carrying the scent of things to come, of the storm that was forming hundreds of feet above him. A breeze caressed his cheek and toyed with his white scarf, making it dance in the wind. The wind blew harder, drawing in clouds and bringing in the last bit to begin the storm.  
  
Rain poured down around him and for a moment the young man in the tree scowled, he HATED rain. It was so.......wet......and well....wet.  
  
Crimson eyes found themselves drawn to the younger man in the middle of the field who had started to dance in the rain. There was a strange look on his face, one he had never before seen on his companion. It was an elated one of nothing but pure and simple joy.  
  
Lightning broke the sky in half and was healed not even a second later by the roar of thunder that crashed all around him, making the world shake and tremble at the might of the storm.  
  
In the stunning silence that met his ears after the thunder, a small sounds reached him. The wind had tossed the sound around until it was almost to distorted to be heard. But he knew what it was, just by looking at the face of his comrade, he knew that the much younger was laughing as the rain tickled him and ran down sopping wet clothes.  
  
The others hair had fallen out of its swept back style, falling in his uplifted face.  
  
The other boy danced on as more lightning thundered across the sky and the rain came down harder than ever.  
  
The young man in the tree continued to watch, absolutely fascinated with the younger and his strange actions. He watched as the youngers dancing became faster and more irractic with the lightning and thunder. Dancing to an unheard beat, the one in the field danced on with reckless abandon. Not knowing he was being closesly watched by someone he considered a friend.  
  
His dancing comrade began to slow as the rain began to lighten, much to the one in the tree's joy. The one in the tree was slightly saddened by the ending of the dance that seemed to bring out the inner person that was so often hidden.  
  
The boy in the tree shifted, his black clothes drying quickly from his higher body heat. His gravity defying hair never once moving in more than a strong blast of wind. A small hand grasped the hilt of a youkai forged katana before he zipped off to a different, dryer tree.  
  
When the short young man had found the tree he was looking for, sun had started to filter through the clouds and to the ground below where it fell upon the boy who was now laying down in the rain soaked grass. The sun caressed his skin and showm down, drying his soaked frame.  
  
The other boys eyes were closed and the boy in the tree decided to confront the one on the ground about his strange actions.  
  
He landed upon the ground with out a sound and walked silently until he was standing next to what appeared to be a sleeping school boy.  
  
And all was as it appeared, for the younger was sleeping. It probably wasn't the best place, but then again he had no doubt that the boy could sleep anywhere if he so wished it.  
  
"I had wanted a spar Yuusuke, but it seems you have worn yourself out with your useless ningen ways. Why do you do things like this? Foolish boy...." The spikey haired boy said, more to himself than other for the other WAS asleep.  
  
He glanced down at the boy and snorted. It wasn't as if he expected an answer.....but he had wanted to know why the other had danced so feverantly in the rain the way he had. It had looked.......peaceful..... He shook his head slightly and zipped away, leaving the younger in the field. No youkai would dare attack the boy so he did not worry any as he left the younger alone.  
  
"Because I'm free........if only for a moment." Yuusuke mumbled, and turned onto his side, still unaware that he had been seen and closely studied during his dance in the rain.  
  
Hiei paused, thinking he heard something but continued on, believing it to be nothing but the wind.........  
  
**)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(**  
  
**_Well? I don't know where either of these came from, but I felt that I had to have more than one. I dunt know why.  
  
Review,  
  
Make a Sugar Fae happy for the day!_**


End file.
